31 days till I see you again
by doublequartereighthnote
Summary: Graduation is quickly approaching. Alfred is counting the days until his long time crush, Arthur, leaves for England to, most likely, never return. But can someone really confess their love 27 hours before losing it? UsUk. High School AU. Cursing. One-shot


Alfred bit his lip, picking at his hands. 27 hours before they all go off and start their lives; 27 hours to tie up anything left behind; 27 hours to pour their hearts out; 27 hours to stop Arthur from getting onto that plane back to England.

"S-So, Arthur…" Alfred said softly. The Brit looked up with him with his stunning green eyes. _He __**needs**_ _to be a model. Maybe if he does something about the eyebrows,_ Alfred thought. "Are you excited to go back to England? I mean… It's been four years since you've lived there."

Arthur's face immediately lit up. Alfred remember their freshman year, Arthur never smiled. "Of course I am. I'll get to see everyone again!"

"But don't you go back every, like, month?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I don't go _every_ month. And even when I do, it's only for a day or so."

"Waste of money and time, if you ask me."

"I get free airfare and I _didn't_ ask you." His father worked for the American branch of _British Airways_. That was the reason why Arthur was here. But for college, Arthur was going back to England. He missed it there, and had always said how much he liked life there better than dark, dingy New York.

"W-Well, it just always seemed like so much of a headache for an 8 hour jet lag to spend two days, then come back for more jet lag. I don't understand why you do that." Alfred said to him, hoping he didn't hear the envy in his voice. Alfred had only been to Florida and over the border once to Canada, to see his half brother. He would give anything to go overseas, especially with Arthur.

Arthur leaned back and sucked on his bottom lip before turning to face him completely. "I honestly love it. Flying is the best. I feel like I'm on the top of the world when I fly. I'm able to look down and see the ocean. I can look down at skyscrapers and say 'Hey! That's so small!'. I don't care if it throws off my biological clock. I don't even care if I stay in England for two days. It's just better than being stagnant."

"What did you want to do in college again?"

"International studies. I want to travel."

"You can do that at NYU, too." The words came out before Alfred could stop them. He _wanted_ to speak his mind, right? "Theres no reason to go all the way back across the pond to be able to study international things, then travel some more… Why go all the way back just to leave again?"

Arthur glared at him, harsh and cold. It was filled with disappointment and anger. "Because that's what makes me happy, Alfred. That's what I want to do with my life. I'm sorry if you think I can just go anywhere and I'll be just as happy. I want to go home. I want to be in a place where I belong." The Brit shot up from his seat, gathered his things and went to the back of the room. He sat next to his friend, Francis.

_God, you're such a fucking idiot, Alfred._

17 hours until love flies away.

They were at Antonio's graduation pool party. Antonio's yard had a gorgeous salt water pool, with a stone deck that even had a fireplace. Even without the pool, the stone that lined half the yard added an air of elegance and charm to the place.

"Fucking rich people." Lovino, Antonio's boyfriend, would mutter, though he had no problem jumping into the pool or sitting under one of the three small waterfalls around the pool. "Yeah, no kidding." Alfred mumbled back. He always felt uncomfortable at Antonio's house, like he should have brought something fancier than the box of chocolate cookies he picked up from Wal-Mart on the way over. _But they're Arthur's favorites_, he would say to himself, to make it seem better in his eyes.

The party seemed both small and large. Alfred knew every face and name there, but he didn't really notice anyone besides Lovino, Heracles, and, of course, Arthur. The rest were just people he smiled at in the hallway, because they weren't friends, but were friendly towards him.

Arthur was sitting on the edge of the hot tub, running his feet under the waterfall that went from the jacuzzi to the pool. Alfred walked over and squatted next to him, balancing on his toes. "Cookie?" He asked, an apologetic look on his face. Arthur gave him the smile. Alfred could just _hear _him say. "You needed to ask?"

His pale fingers gripped a cookie, but did not bring it to his mouth. "Is this how you'll always say sorry? Shitty sweets from the supermarket?"

Alfred cocked an eyebrow. "It's worked so far, hasn't it?" Arthur stuck his tongue out at him.

Someone turned the music down and coughed loudly. Everyone turned to look at Antonio. "Hola~! Thank you all for coming! We have real food inside and junk on the table here! Don't forget to drink and eat!" Then the Spaniard ran from his deck steps into the deep end of his pool. People cheered and others followed him.

Arthur had finished his cookie. "Alright, you git, let's get into the water." Alfred shrugged then smirked, pushing Arthur off the ledge into the pool, cover up; flip flops; and all. "YOU BLOODY IDIOT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Alfred stood, placing everything down on the floor, and ripped his shirt off. "Not if I can swim faster than you!" He screamed back, jumping into the salty water.

10 hours and 24 minutes before the end.

"I don't want to leave!" Feliciano whined to the last six people at the party.

"Yeah, me neither. It's our _senior year!_ We should be out 'till dawn!" Alfred exclaimed, stealing a glance at Arthur. If it were up to him, he'd take Arthur out all night.

Lovino popped his head out from the water. "How about a movie? I think Maleficent is playing."

"Sounds wonderful to me." Arthur chimed in.

"Me, too." Alfred said almost too quickly.

Feliciano grinned. "I guess we're going to see Maleficent!"

Arthur cuddled into Alfred's jacket because he was too cold in the theater. Alfred would have loved for it to be just the two of them, and that was the only thing he could think about. How this could have been the moment. If only it was just them, alone in the theater. Alfred could wrap his arms around Arthur and they could share awkward, tired kisses to the face, chin, or lips. Alfred could finally tell him "_I love you."_

It was 3 a.m., 8 hours until graduation, when they walked out and the only thing Alfred had retained was the line "_And for her 16th birthday, Stephen gave her a great gift. Something that he called true love's kiss."_ His mind buzzed as he and Arthur got into his small Ford.

They were in the car for a solid 20 minutes before Alfred could speak.

"Hey, Arthur," Alfred whispered. The Brit's eyes were closing. He could _see _the sleep in Arthur's eyes. It was dragging his eyes down in an unnatural, drooping fashion. Somehow, he still looked at Alfred with full interest.

"What is it?" Arthur asked. He looked worried as he tightened his grip on Alfred's jacket, pulling it closer to himself.

"I-I need to tell you something," Alfred said softly. "And it's really important that you listen to me."

Alfred took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a brief second before gluing them to the road in front of him. "Arthur, I have loved you for an entire year, and I can't let you go. I don't want you to go. I know it's selfish, but I can't have you be just a memory. You are the only thing I want remember about high school." His chest rose and fell quickly. There was nothing but silence. "Arthur, please answer me." His voice quivered. Alfred looked quickly to the side to see him asleep.

"Goddamnit." He whispered to himself.

3...2...1…

"Congratulations, class of 2014! You are now graduates!" The principal cheered into the microphone.

Everything seemed to slow down for Alfred. Everyone crying and hugging one another. The caps flew into the air, landing god knows where. But where didn't mean a thing; they just made it. They were free, but Alfred was out of time. It would be selfish to do it now. Arthur would get on a plane in the next six hours, and he did not have the luxury of getting on a plane with him.

Alfred's heart was bleeding. Everything that had been built up just overflowed. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Someone hugged him; someone patted his back. He didn't even feel sad, just empty. As he thought about it, it seemed that it wasn't all about Arthur.

Though Arthur was a huge reason for his void, it just felt as if his world was crashing down. Yes, he was ready to leave, but what did that entail? He had spent twelve years in the same place, doing the same thing, and now he was supposed to accept the fact that it was all coming to an end? Now he was supposed to figure out what he should do for the rest of his life? After one door shuts, another one opens, right? But what if you've spent so long attached to one place? Alfred felt like an animal raised in captivity. He had no means to the outside world. He should know how to do the simplest of tasks, but he doesn't. He should know how to function; he should know how to be a human without all the walls around him, but he doesn't. His head hurt; his stomach hurt; his chest hurt. If only he had one person to go through this with. Then it would have been fine; then it would have been okay. If only he had Arthur.

"My baby has graduated!" His mother squealed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bring his 6'3 down to her 5'2. Her tears fell onto his shoulder.

Alfred smiled down softly at her. "Your baby isn't a baby anymore." This only made her cry harder. He chuckled and looked up at his step-father, who had pride in his eyes.

"Good job, son. I don't think I've ever seen your mother cry that much."

"Thanks, Patrick."

They headed back to their car while the rest of the class was still talking and crying and saying goodbye. Alfred tried to block out any emotion besides the joy of his family until he heard someone yelling his name.

"Damnit, you git, wait!"

Alfred turned to see Arthur running after him. His face was pink from running out to him. When steady, Arthur smiled at him. He held out an envelope. Alfred took his carefully and opened it. A small ticket was shoved inside.

**British Airways**

**Time of Departure: 3:45, July 13th, 2014.**

**Seat: 12A**

Alfred's mouth was agape.

Arthur stood on his tip toes to kisses Alfred on the cheek. "Come and see me sometime, college boy." Alfred blushed and smiled as Arthur ran back to meet with his family.

"31 days till I see you again."

* * *

><p><strong>Just another thing I thought I'd post because I've been so away. I hope it's not too bad. Sorry for the god awful title. Enjoy!<strong>


End file.
